The Rose and her Stem
by Wynth
Summary: She never realised how much they were like a rose until he had showed her. Red and green: Petals and stem. May just saw a side of Drew she never thought she'd see: a thoughtful one. •Contestshipping / Oneshot•


_**EDITED**_

* * *

_Yes, well. This is the edited version, so maybe it will make a bit more sense. And I tried to make it a bit more in character but since I haven't' seen Pokemon in yonks, I probably skewered the characters even more. (sweatdrop) Whoops. :) _

_Anyway. I hope you like it. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokemon

* * *

_

THE ROSE AND HER STEM

* * *

May blinked slowly as she stared at the object blocking her view. It was red and had layers of soft and beautifully scented petals that hugged each other perfectly to a tight compact in the centre; it was a rose. She titled her head to the side, to see around the gorgeous plant and noticed the green patch of hair and emerald eyes staring back at her.

Drew.

He had a small smirk gracing his face as he twirled the rose in his slender fingertips. This small gesture made May smile in return, her sapphire eyes softening ever so slightly.

She took the rose delicately from Drew's hand, as though the slightest pressure would make the firm but fragile stem snap.

She knew the drill.

"I'm guessing it's for my awesome Beautifly, right?" she asked mockingly. To put more emphasis on her words, she leaned towards him, the rose pressed against her chest as she raised her eyebrows in question.

The green haired co-ordinator grunted softly, half turning from his female rival and flicking his flaxen locks out of his face. He chuckled. "Would it be for anything else?"

The small smile left May's lips at that comment and she leaned away from him. It was to be expected from him after all.

She opened her mouth to retort in her usual manner before she was rudely interrupted by him again, however, his words caught her off guard.

"But it's becoming to be more than just that." He spoke softly, as though he was seriously questioning himself with why he was saying that and if it was what he intended to admit. He craned his head slightly in her direction, his green eyes peeking out from under his black lashes.

He was… hesitant.

Either that or shocked that he actually said that. Both worked.

May giggled. "You're not ill are you?" This side of him kinda freaked her out; she preferred the snotty Drew, she thought.

Her rival chuckled and what followed next was a short, awkward silence before May decided to move. She tightened her fingers around the stem of her flower and leaned on one foot, giving Drew an intent expression. "Well, what more is there to it?" she pretty much demanded.

The boy flicked his hair out of his eyes again, arrogance reigning in his posture and attitude once more. "I give you advice and compliments, rare may it be, for your next contests."

She narrowed her eyes at the insinuation of her talent but let him go on.

"What does that seem like to you? I help; build up; create a sturdy stand. I'm your strength and therefore the stem." He gestured to the green part of the rose that was held close to her chest and quickly paused when he noticed something. He chuckled. "I also wear green."

May gently smiled, she had an idea where this was going. "And the rose?"

"The rose is red, the colour of your outfit and temper."

She gave him a lidded glare. "Oh? Is that so?"

Drew chuckled and took the rose from her fingers and twirled in his own once more. It rotated gracefully, the sunlight gleaming off the lightly water layered petals. "But also, with my help, your performance always blooms into something more beautiful."

"I understand."

"We compliment each other. The rose is the beauty of the plant, making it more special and beautiful. The stem creates the rose and helps it grow into something more.

"I'm the stem and you're the rose."

He handed the flower back to May, his smirk still on his face though the brunette could see a slight falter on his lips. She almost didn't notice it through her hammering emotions but she saw it, even if it was for a second before he retracted back and snorted, flicking his fringe again. His arrogance had returned.

"Though you'll always need me. You're hopeless on your own!" He laughed and walked off.

May's face morphed into anger in that split second. She stomped a foot on the ground, almost crushing the stem of her rose. "Take that back!"

Her rival simply put up his hand in response, waving it form side to side, not even looking over his shoulder as he did so. _Goodbye._

The brunette relaxed just as quickly as she tensed and opened her hand, seeing the slightly bent stem in her palm. _Whoops. This must represent my anger towards him some of the time._ However, as she enclosed her fingers over it once more, she, for once, felt the sturdiness of it and how strong it actually was—if she wasn't squeezing the hell out of it.

She brought the rose closer to her face, examining the petals closely and gently twirling it in her fingertips, just the way Drew had done it. She watched with interest and awe as the crystallized dew, amongst the petals, fell to the inner part of the flower and soaked into the stem.

It was like it was saying 'thankyou.'


End file.
